mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
ARG Timeline
A timeline of Investigation events (CONTAINS LOTS OF SPOILERS) - a lot of information is missing from this timeline and work is being done to update. Last updated May 31, 2017 April 2017 7 April - A Plea For Help Page is published on the Lift-Off Festival website. 12 April- Mushroom Film Group publishes mushroom - training video 1 on its YouTube channel. After the video is published, people find the Training Video through assorted rabbitholes (reddit posts, unforum posts, facebook). A link to mushroom.film is located in the Video's description. This website leads to the Mushroom Film page on the Lift-off Festival web site. There is a link for those having found the video from the training video. The link takes people to the Plea for Help page (which is password protected, the password coming from the training video) where the Mushroom Film Group talks about where the training video came from and asking for help in freeing T and finding out more about a company called Friedrich and John Pharmaceutical (F&J) They ask people to go to the F&J site and register for the trials, then to watch their email for more information. The page also mentions a Discord group, Angel Milton and Dr. Brontis. Signing up for the trial triggers a few different emails, one from Angel and F&J and another from Mushroom/T with instructions on how to join the other trialists chatting in a Discord group and a Facebook group. After signing up for the Beta Clinical Trials, people begin receiving emails. Some from Angel Milton with F&J and some from T. 25 April - People interacted with the Mushroom Film Group through their Facebook Page. They talk about an upcoming trial a missing employee. 26 April - 27 April - 28 April - 29 April - 30 April - May 2017 1 May - 2 May - 3 May - 4 May - 5 May - 6 May - People continued taking the Beta 2.0 trial. In an intercepted email from Dr. B to Angel, Dr. B mentions a set of trialists to watch and lists 7 ip addresses 7 May -. An email the next day from Dr. B to Angel mentions a link to a new page which is password protected - https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/surtsey-1977-trial-1-amygdala-hippocampus/ Dr. B was told to use the level 1 password and embedded the video for Angel to review with the note to use the same password again. Some trialists who submitted the Beta 2.0 survey received follow up personalized emails from Angel and F&J referencing personal information and asking for more clarification on statements made on the Beta 2.0 trial survey. An email (subject: Site Security) was sent to the three trialists, who had figured out the password for the earlier Beta Trial and took the survey, asking how they found the password (gun jumpers) which was buried deep in the F&J site. 8 May - The A Plea For Help page was updated at some point with recent events. The F&J Phase Studies website page was updated at some point to include dates for the trials. An email from Dr. B to Angel was intercepted regarding a video found at https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/surtsey-1977-trial-1-amygdala-hippocampus/ - the page requires a password. Angel sent a joint email to three people regarding their advance use of the password to access the Beta Trial 1.0. Individuals also began receiving emails addressed specifically to them from Angel discussing information from their Beta 2.0 trial results. Angel sent an email to B about taking the amygdala-hippocampus page down because of people trying different passwords. 9 May - Angel sent an email to Dr. B regarding a new F&J page, https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/05/09/password-levels/, set up to keep the trialists busy. An additional page https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/password-level-1/ was found with an image and a phrase Password Level 1 . How desperate is desperate. 10 May - Angel posted some replies to the Friends of F&J posts including her favorite color (black), spirit animal (killfish) and that she was the only point of contact for the trialists (with the applicants closing end of May). 11 May - Angel sent an email to Dr. B mentioning the new trialists were not doing much in terms of social interaction and she would starve them of information for the rest of the week. Angel posted in the Friends of F&J Facebook Group that the first trial was going to start. Angel then posted she was going to take some time offline due to the intense questioning from trialists. She also checked in on Facebook at the Port of Toyko saying she was arriving at one of her favorite cities and hoping for some shore time with the team. 12 May - An email exchange between Angel and Dr. B mentioned the VPN back online and the lab’s camera went missing right before they docked. She sent a reply email to Dr. B about being ready to start the trial and that the camera is outside his cabin. Angel sent an email to all trialists announcing the trial that included a link to a page and a clue about the password needed to unlock the trial page (the number 17610). Hidden in the First Trial email was a message from T. People began trying passwords, finding that passwords did not work and putting 17610 into the Levels Password page produced a page with an image of a skull on a copy of the Koran and a message from Dr. B Later emails between Angel and Dr. B discuss the trialists not working together and taking the page (https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/surtsey-1977-trial-1-amygdala-hippocampus) down after 20 tries came in less than 30 minutes. They will put the page back up in about 24 hours and get 20 attempts a day as the password smashing is an indication of solo enterprise which is not what they want for the trial. People are working on collecting password ideas in a spreadsheet to maximize the limited amount of tries players have. People are working on collecting password ideas in a spreadsheet to maximize the limited amount of trials players have. 13 May - The password page went live about 7:00 am EDT - https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/surtsey-1977-trial-1-amygdala-hippocampus/ . Some time later it was taken down with out the password being entered. 14 May - Angel posted in the Friends of F&J Facebook Group that the first trial was going to start. Angel sent an email to all trialists announcing the trial that included a link to a page and a clue about the password needed to unlock the trial page (the number 17610). Later emails between Angel and Dr. B discuss the trialists not working together and taking the page down after only about 20 tries. They will put the page back up in every 24 hours and give people 20 tries before taking it down. People are working on collecting password ideas in a spreadsheet to maximize the limited amount of trials players have. The Levels password page changed to include an intercepted message from T as the First Trial page was taken down after another 20 tries with no notice of success. 15 May - 16 May - Using the password information from the found floppy disk, trialists were able to enter the First Trial F&J page . The trial page contains text, audio and images as well as a set of questions. Trialists also continued reviewing the message from T. 17 May - An encrypted email with the subject The Game Masters @ Tick Tock from T was sent to some participants. It was decrypted using the same cipher method from earlier messages. Attached was a file titled 1ab.jpeg. HIdden in the image file was a phrase Open this to find me/._2a.jpg. A zip file hidden within the 1ab.jpeg file revealed an image with a location 35°39'27.0"N+139°41'46.0"E indicating a dead drop (floppy disk) is waiting at that location (when this was updated the dead drop had not been found). The dead drop floppy disk was retrieved and had a message from T. It included the password for the First Trial. 19 - 21 May Trialists continue to review the information from T's message as well as the audio, images and information contained in the First Trial. 22 May Angel posted to her Facebook profile DATA. DATA. DATA!!! Swamped inside nothing but DATA!!! An email was sent to most trialists titled Data Collection - or Data Collection +. It had three questions and asked trialists to answer the questions. An intercepted email from Dr. B to Angel mentioned having a few hours to scan the coastline as they had a VPN. The emails appear to have been sent from France. 23 May 24 May - An email sent by T. 25 May - A few trialists continue to send emails to talk with Angel to try to get her away from the poison in the coffee she drinks as mentioned in the email sent by T yesterday. T sent an encrypted email to some trialists. Once opened it had an image and ciphered text. The image provided the key to the text, which mentioned a change in Angel, "angel has started asking some questions of the group. she just asked the group at breakfast something very out of character: "what if i didn't love science, what do you think my parents would have done with me?" Also in the email from T was a task to create a coded writing prompt and post it to subreddit to try and connect with more people. 26 May - 27 May - 28 May - Dr. Brontis sent Angel an email mentioning only 3 trialists in 24 hours had registered and that was not enough, more trialists are needed or funding will stop. 29 May 2017 - T sent a ciphered message via reddit - V nz abg n fnvybe. Yvzvgrq vagrearg. Ubj qb V svaq zl pb- beqvangrf ba n obng? Which was solved to read - I am not a sailor. Limited internet. How do I find my co- ordinates on a boat? Trialists found a site with some ways to tell position and replied to T with the information. An email from Dr. B to Angel mentioned 2 more trialists to add to the list mentioned yesterday. Dr. B mentions they are AB+, which is a good thing and mentioned a nurse and two girls from a trial and trying to flush out an ape and if Angel wanted to go next. Later in the day emails were sent to trialists with one of 7 titles. The email had a short text about the person's character, especially in terms of friends. The email received seemed to be linked to which chair the trialist picked from the First Trial survey. An email was sent from Dr. B to Angel titled Top left 1st which mentioned that no trialist had picked that chair and that the big boss liked the data. There was also a mention of the following, "Human beings in this realm have something different, don't they?" T sent another ciphered message - luo gl hvnga ryov, kn ozi gpbjnoz ulu cu ixuu. phuye rf ru tjhqg, ovzr fc v jkxliou oag? This was solved and reads, sun is going down, we are running out of time. where is my reply, what am i looking for? Some trialists sent T an URL with some ways to find position without digital tech. 30 May 2017 - Angel posted to the Friends of F&J Facebook group that "Multi layers are now upon us. Hold tight everyone." F&J sent out 7 different emails to groups of trialists. The messages included the name of other trialists and a message. The emails and groups connect to the chair people picked in the First Trial survey. T sent an encrypted message with an image that leads to a message about potential upcoming dead drops and that they will be without Internet for a few days. Angel posted to the FB group about being off of Internet and posted an image of four different trees and places asking trialists what might connect them. 31 May 2017 A "mole" from F&J reveals herself to the discord through an encrypted email June 2017